Warrior
by ProWriter1996
Summary: She arrived before them. A deadly assassin with a hidden past. Trained to be sent to the ground since birth, Kassy is determined to eliminate the 100 from her land. This lone wolf is a murderous being who unexpectedly might just have found her pack. The only thing missing? Her partner and best friend, but he was gone. Murdered six years ago, and it kills her more and more each day.


**PLEASE READ:**

** Hi, everyone! This is my first story on the 100 and I'm sure there are others based on the same idea, but this one stands out from the rest. I'm determined to make my characters really fit into the plot and have their own backstory. If you take the time to read it, then I promise you you'll understand what I'm saying. This is going to be my project for the next few months, so I'm putting my other stories on hold. I'll try to update as much as I can. Please review and favorite.**

** -ProWriter1996**

**Rated T to be safe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or stories from the 100 other than my own in this story.**

Kassy's Pov.

The camp was running slowly today, no threats visible, at least from the spot I was occupying. I adjusted myself on the branch I was perched on; my only real cover was the leaves on the tree. Of course, I could've camouflaged my skin, but I wasn't one for war paint. My jaw clenched as I watched one of the main teens, the blonde, pick up a rifle. Clarke was her name; I'd overheard the others use it multiple times.

The urge to rush into the camp and stab her with my own knife ran through my mind, but I pushed it away. This was her fault, all of it. When the drop ship landed, I expected the one hundred teens to barely survive a week at most. It was because of her that most of them were still living. Hell, they were preparing for winter as if they'd been here for years, but they hadn't.

My hands clenched into fists at my sides. They had no idea what it was like to be here so long, to be on your own. None of them had the right to live, to stay down here and bring the rest of the Arc with them. These were my lands, MINE. The Tribe could call it theirs all they wanted, but they knew the truth.

I owned this part of Earth, I owned them. And, just because I'd been lying low, it seemed as if the Tribe and Mountain Men had already claimed what I'd lived on for six full years. They thought I was dead and that the land was available. Idiotic bastards were stupid enough to think I'd just disappeared. So, they'd found a different enemy, and that brought me right back to the juvenile delinquents of the Arc.

I'd been watching them, spying on them ever since they arrived. They should've been dropping like flies, but they weren't, they were growing stronger. In fact, it seemed like the kids were making themselves comfortable on Earth. Despite their problems with the Tribe, they were building an economy. I had to stop it before it was out of my hands.

I'd let them live long enough, it was time to take action. I couldn't have the Arc coming down here, not when I'd finally built a life for myself. And so, my decision made, I hopped down from the tree and collected my belongings at the bottom. I couldn't just storm the camp, I'd be ambushed. True, I could probably take them all out, but I didn't want to chance it.

I'd watched the teens long enough to know that they sent out hunting parties early in the morning. That was my chance to pick them off. I wouldn't be killing them all at once, but at least it'd be something. Staring up past the trees, I watched as the sun began to raise, the sky changing colors from blue, to purple, to pink. I had a good two hours. Two hours and then the one hundred would be history.

"We should head east, the mountain lions are usually roaming the grounds around this time of day," the tall man, the one in charge, insisted.

I kept my eyes locked on the gun he had slung over his shoulder. They couldn't see me, since I was sitting in a tree and all, but I could sure as hell see them. The leader had brought a good amount of people with him on the hunt, something I hadn't expected. The group included Clarke and the other girl, Raven, I think. It was odd, seeing as they never usually tagged along.

"We need to head west," the blonde spoke up as she stepped in front of the man. "That's where the river is and I need the seaweed to heal wounds. We're almost out."

"Look, Princess, I let you tag along so you could get medical supplies. You've already pushed your luck; don't tempt me to kill you."

Clarke snorted.

"As if you could, I'm the only healer the camp has. Look, deer are usually always around the river. They'll do for now and we'll both get what we need."

"She's right," the dark skinned girl informed the group. "You'll be able to catch a lot of deer and Clarke can get everything she needs at the river."

The man sighed, looking torn.

"Fine," he finally agreed. "We'll head to the river. Hopefully we'll be able to catch enough food for the whole day."

I narrowed my eyes, waiting for an opportunity to attack. There wasn't much time left if I was going to go through with my plan. The group moved to head towards the river and that's when I saw my opening. Raven was trailing after the group a little ways behind. Not wasting any more time, I leaped from the tree and landed behind her, sliding an arm around her neck and cutting off her airways. She dropped her gun from the sudden attack and the clunk of it hitting the ground got the rest of the group's attention.

"Raven!" Clarke called out in worry.

I immediately took one of my knives out of its holder on my leg and angled it at the girl's throat.

"Aim!" the group's leader ordered.

"No!" He gave the blonde a shocked look. "She has the knife at a dangerous angle."

"I can shoot her, Clarke."

"Even if you do, Raven's as good as dead! One slip of that knife and she's done for." She turned to me, a pleading look on her face. "What do you want?"

I arched an eyebrow at the naïve teens. Yea, I was ganna kill them, but they had guns for Christ sake. I could use those and anything else they had on them.

"Take the packs off," I hissed. None of them moved and I shifted the angle of the knife to knick the girl's skin before returning it to its previous position. Raven screamed out in pain. "Now!" Clarke was the first to obey as she slipped off her backpack and tossed it over to me. The rest followed her example. "And the guns."

"No," the head man refused.

"Bellamy-" Clarke tried to reason with him.

Now I had a name, great. Wasn't much use since he was about to die.

"I said no. Once we hand them over we're defenseless. It's exactly what she wants, Clarke. I'm sorry, but it's better for one of us to die then all of us."

"I won't let that happen."

"Tick talk," I interrupted their argument.

"We don't need her," Bellamy informed the rest of the group.

"But you need me," Clarke added.

She stepped forward so suddenly that I hadn't expected it and got in front of me.

"Move, Clarke!"

"I won't let you kill her!"

My chest tightened and an all too familiar face popped into my head. She was protecting the girl just like he would protect me. I blink, the sudden thought of him making me loosen my grip on the knife. Unfortunately, Raven saw the opportunity and knocked it out of my hand.

"Now!" she exclaimed.

I took cover behind a tree just as bullets started flying. One managed to whizz past my cheek, but it didn't hit. Taking one of my other knives out of my boot, I risked a chance at being seen and whipped it at one of the teens. It hit him square in the heart.

"Ryan!" Clarke's voice yelled out.

Again, I did the same and aimed at the man named Bellamy. He quickly blocked the knife with his gun and started shooting again. I took cover once more and caught a quick glance of a gun. The one my former hostage had dropped. It was in the center of the ground, between the tree I was hiding behind and another. There was no doubt I'd get shot, but I was already dead otherwise. There was still six of them and one of me.

'You should've thought it through,' his voice lectured me. Now really wasn't the time for this. I squeeze my eyes shut before diving into the open and grasping the gun before tumble salting out of the way. Pain instantly shot through my body and it was coming from my leg. I ground my teeth together and leaned around the tree, shooting with expert aim. One kid went down from a bullet to the head, another the throat. The girl I'd used as cover, Raven, picked up my abandoned knife and came at me.

I instantly disarmed her and held her hands behind her back before I continued to shoot, using her as a shield once more. I managed to hit Bellamy in the gut and he hissed in pain.

"Retreat!" one of the other boys shouted out. "Retreat!"

"Raven!" Clarke called.

I ducked behind a bush with the girl and dropped the gun I held before covering her mouth so she couldn't yell back. Her screams were muffled.

"Clarke, come on!" another person in the group yelled.

I waited, listening as their footsteps became quieter until they were nonexistent. Still, I was silent and didn't move from my position. My breathing was ragged and my leg was killing me, literally. There was already a puddle of blood around it. Raven was struggling in my arms, trying to get free, but I was much stronger than her and easily kept her in place.

I needed to figure out what to do with her. Killing her was the most obvious option, but she could be valuable. She definitely had information that could help me take down the camp. I could torture her and make it easier for myself, but the others would hear her and she'd practically be a map leading my way.

"I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth," I explained. "If you make any sound at all, you're dead. Don't be a stupid bitch, got it?" There was a moment of silence. Finally, she nodded her head slowly.

I carefully took my hand away from her lips and she practically sucked in air. My now free hand reached over to grab the gun I'd managed to swipe and I placed the end against the side of Raven's head. "Stand up, but go slowly. Don't say anything. I'm not one to fuck around. You're lucky I've kept you alive for this long."

She let out a shaky breath, but started to rise to her feet. I winced slightly as I used both feet to prop myself upright. Then, I transferred all my weight to my right leg, the only good one I had left at the moment. Raven was surprisingly calm and I bit the inside of my cheek, drawing blood. It didn't seem as if she was up to something, just waiting for my next instruction. "Walk."

She did as I said and I limped behind her, not letting go of her hands. I watched the sun as we traveled, making sure that we were headed east and not west. After what seemed to be a good two miles of limping, my body refused to walk any further. Even as I tried to push it along, it couldn't. I grunted in aggravation as the pain in my leg intensified. Fucking bullet. I was no longer pointing the gun at Raven's head and instead had it slung across my body.

"Where're you taking me," she finally spoke up, seeming to grow some balls.

It wasn't a question, more of a demand.

"You REALLY don't want to use an attitude with me right now," I warned her, breathless.

Fucking, no good, weak ass leg.

"I have a right to know."

"The only right you have right now is to be silent."

"You can't travel much longer with a bullet in your leg. You've lost a lot of blood and you've already killed yourself halfway already by walking this long."

"No shit, I know how the human body works."

"And yet you still walk."

I took t a knife with my free hand and ran it lightly across her left arm. The sharp object easily cut through the flesh and Raven hunched over in pain.

"I already told you, I'm not fucking around."

"I'm trying to help you!" she exclaimed harshly.

"You have no reason to want to and I have no reason to trust you. Keep walking."

We continued to travel for at least another half mile before my leg completely gave out, going numb. I stumbled lightly, but righted myself quickly.

"Told you," Raven chanced her luck.

I clenched my jaw.

"Neal down," I ordered. She did so silently and I moved a bush to the side to reveal a hatch door. I turned it with all the strength I could, seeing as I only had one free hand. Amazingly, I got it opened. "Hop inside, but don't move."

"God, how many times have you done this before?" I didn't reply, but thankfully, the brat hopped in like I told her to. I followed, not letting go of her hands. Once inside, I lit the oil in my makeshift lantern before tugging Raven over to my weapon table. Knives were sprawled everywhere, along with handmade grenades, bottles of poison, and my two favorite katana swords. I used them often, but refused to take them on the trip to kill the hundred. I regretted it now.

Picking up the handcuffs I'd found a few years back, I clicked them into place around Raven's wrists and attached them to a chain connected to the side wall. Then, I limped over to the door of my secret home and closed it tightly, which slid the bush back into place. Turning, I got a good look of my now permanent residence. The submarine had probably been tossed here by the nuclear explosion, but along the years it had been covered by the Earth, now underground. I'd found it two years ago on a hunt for food.

The ground where the door had been was hollow and I'd noticed. A little digging later I'd discovered the door to my secret Heaven. I'd made a hammock out of tree vines that'd become my bed and it hung from the ceiling in the corner. My weapons area was in another and a couch was the only other furniture in the thing. Raven was right next to it and could sit on it if she so pleased. I removed the gun from around me and put it with the rest of the weapons before plopping down on the floor.

I was lightheaded and the pain was now unbearable, but I'd made it. "I'm just ganna take a wild guess and say this is where you live."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the submarine wall.

"Do you EVER shut up?" I asked, but it came out as a whisper from my windedness.

"Hey, I'm just trying to figure you out. I mean, you came out of nowhere and you look nothing like a grounder. For some reason, though, you want us all dead and you kept me alive." I tried my best to ignore her as I pulled the smallest knife I owned out of my boot. Although my entire leg was bloody and bruised, the place where the bullet had hit was obvious. I mean, a gaping hole in my thigh practically gave it away.

The second I touched the wound with my hand, the fire running through my body exploded. I pulled away quickly and started looking around the room. Finally, my eyes landed on two rags I usually used to clean my knives off with. I stood and hopped over to them and the bottle of alcohol I used to make them clean and deadly. Once they were in my hands, I plopped back down on the ground and opened the bottle, pouring the liquid onto one of the rags.

After I put it aside for later use, I brought the other to my mouth and bit down on it. Taking in a large breath, I basically dug my knife into my own skin and searched for the bullet. White took over my vision and I tried hard to watch what I was doing and stay awake. Finally, I found the bottom of the piece of metal and pushed it up to the surface. My screams of pain were muffled by the fabric in my mouth and for that I was grateful.

My hostage was saying something, but I didn't listen, couldn't, really. I plucked the bullet out of my skin and immediately covered my wound in the alcohol covered cloth. My leg practically spasmed from the cleansing and again I bit down on the cloth. As my senses started returning I could actually hear what Raven was saying. "Are you fucking insane? You're going to kill yourself! God, I can't believe I have to watch this!"

The pain dulled to a sore ache and I sighed in relief, removing the cloth from my mouth and pulling out a first aid kit I'd found in the submarine. The gawks inside were limited so I tried not to use too much as I patched up my leg. "How could you even bring yourself to do that?" the girl was still going. "I mean, GOD."

"Shut up," I hissed, not in the mood to hear how disgusted she was. I moved over to my supply of canned food and water. One of my canteens was still comply full and I chugged a good half of it. Then, I went to work with cleaning my knife and the bullet. It was old fashioned, not like the ones I'd seen on the Arc. Somehow, though, it had worked and hurt like a bitch. I need to know how.

I was on a mission and stalked over to my captive to solve it. "Sit on the couch," I told her. Seeming to know I meant business now, Raven listened and didn't comment as she got on the piece of furniture, her hands and arms still restricted. I pulled a metal stool I'd found lying around across from her and sat on it, looking into her eyes as I held up the bullet. "Where did you find these?"

She didn't speak, and it though roughly pissed me off. "Oh, so now you're quiet. Look, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. You could just tell me, or I could easily gag you and torture you until you agree to work with me. If I were you, I'd choose the first option, because the fact that I have no remorse won't help you with the second."

"I won't give away my friends," she said steadily.

I laughed humorlessly.

"There are no friends out here, only survivors. If you have friends, you die, end of story. Now talk."

"Why would I throw away the only reason I'm still alive?"

"Because I can make you wish you were dead."

I watched, sickly amused by the way she tried to hold back her shiver.

"I made them," she spat.

"And you expect me to believe you after what you just said?"

"Believe what you want!" she snapped, trying to stand. The cuffs held back her hands and the chain on the wall stayed perfectly in place. "If you don't want to accept the truth, then it's fine by me!"

I stayed perfectly calm during her slight outburst. Her eyes and expression didn't show any signs that she was lying to me.

"Explain," I stated simply.

She sighed and sat back down on the couch, her face turning into a wall of stone.

"Look, if I tell you this will you let me go?"

I didn't even hesitate to answer.

"You tried to kill me, it's not likely. As annoying as you are, you seem like a reasonable girl, so I won't sugar coat this for you. I need to get all the information out of you that I can and it doesn't matter how. There's no bargaining with how this ends. I'm going to kill you."

Shock lit her face and it quickly turned into disgust.

"You're sick."

"And alive."

There was a moment of silence and I was about to go over to my table of weapons and grab a knife when Raven spoke up again.

"Then can I ask you one thing?"

I blinked.

"And what, you'll tell me what I want to know?"

She nodded.

I narrowed my eyes at her and straightened in my seat.

"Depends on the question."

"You said you're going to kill me anyway, so why does it matter?"

I sighed and rubbed at my eyes, getting tired of this girl finding ways to sidetrack me.

"Fine."

"Where did you come from?"

I stiffened. It wasn't exactly what I'd expected. I thought she'd ask where we were or what my name was, but instead she wanted to know what I was doing here. Tired and unable to argue any longer, I answered.

"The Arc."

Once again, surprise found its way into Raven's expression.

"What? How? When?"

"This isn't something up for discussion," I hissed, standing up and kicking the stool to the side. "How did you make the weapons?"

Raven leaned back in her seat, but answered calmly.

"I didn't make the entire thing. Two of us found guns in an underground panic room a few miles south of camp. They were brought to me and I tampered with the bullets. I just replaced the gunpowder and sealed them tighter than they were."

I let out a long, exasperated breath and stood the stool back up before taking my previous position.

"Are there any more guns?"

"No."

I glared at her, watching her eyes carefully.

"Why are you telling me all of this willingly?"

"To be fair, it's not willingly. I just know the information isn't useful."

"Then tell me something that is." I leaned forward and perched my elbows on my legs, getting in her face. "How many of you are left?"

Raven clamped her jaw shut and I sighed.

"Ninety-two," she admitted.

I nodded in appreciation.

"Name the six who run the camp, other than you. I know the blonde, Clarke. The man was something like Bellfire."

"Bellamy, his name is Bellamy."

"The Asian?"

She closed her eyes shut and choked out the boy's name.

"Monty."

"The girl, the one with brown hair who sneaks off with the grounder?"

She didn't speak for a good amount of time and I cracked my knuckles and slammed my fist into her nose before she could even see it coming. Raven spit out blood as her nose started to drip.

"Octavia," she spat.

"Spear boy?"

"Jasper."

"And the last one, the one with brown hair. He gets referred to a lot as Spacewalker." The girl's breath caught and for a moment she seemed unable to breath. "What's his name?" I asked again.

"Finn."

Raven immediately began to hyperventilate. I groaned, not in the mood to save her life if she needed it.

"Let me guess, boyfriend? Whooptydo."

"Please," she whispered, her lips trembling as her eyes met mine. "Kill me, I don't care, torture me all you want, just don't kill him."

"This world isn't where fairytales come true," I told her. "He has to die like the rest of them."

"No," she started to shake. "No, no, no, NO!" I sighed and stood up, limping to the door of the submarine. She needed time to cool down and let the hysteria pass. I needed more information, but she was useless to me like this. "You can't!" her voice echoed behind me. "You can't kill them! You can't kill HIM! He's everything to me! PLEASE!"

I froze in place, her last words getting to me. His face flashed in front of my eyes. Shriveled blonde hair, big blue orbs and that dazzling smile that would've made girls faint if he'd had the chance to show them it. He had been everything to me. Reality set in and I remembered to breathe. Raven had gone silent behind me other than her muffled cries.

"You'll get over it," I called over my shoulder before heading outside and closing the door behind me.

**Hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter. More to come! Remember to favorite and review! Till next time.**

** -ProWriter1996**


End file.
